pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
7-Rooms of Gloom
7-Rooms of Gloom, also known as Seven Rooms of Gloom is a hit single of the American soul - and R & B group The Four Tops . The song was the first single from the group of a series of singles that are not the top ten on the pop chart in the United States managed to reach # 4 since the listing of its predecessor Bernadette . It would be up to 1972 take up the Four Tops, the number Keeper of the Castle , again had a top ten hit in their homeland. The highest score that 7-Rooms of Gloom in theUnited States managed to achieve was # 14. In addition, the song also reached the top twenty on the R & B list in the UK and in Ireland and the top 30 in the Netherlandsand Canada . 7-Rooms of Gloom was just like his three predecessors, Bernadette, Standing in the Shadows of Love and Reach Out, I'll Be There , in the same, more mature style than written even earlier by The Four Tops as I Can not Help Myself and It's the Same Old Song . All of these numbers, and therefore 7-Rooms of Gloom, were written by the successful songwriter trio Holland-Dozier-Holland . It was one of the last singles of the group that was written by them. The subject of 7-Rooms of Gloom is the narrator, lead singer Levi Stubbs in the original version, alone in his house sitting, hoping that his beloved comes back to him. He hopes it is as soon as possible because he longs for her, but that if he should just keep waiting for her. The instrumentation was during the shooting of 7-Rooms of Gloom, as with almost all Motown songs, arranged by the studio band The Funk Brothers . The chords that the musicians are written in a gothic style. 7-Rooms of Gloom was later include retreaded by the rock band Blondie . Her version of the song appeared on her album Eat to the Beat. It is not a studio recording, but a live version of the song. 7 Rooms of Gloom appears moreover not every edition of Eat to the Beat. Even Pat Benatar took their own version. The original version of 7-Rooms of Gloom, of the Four Tops, comes from their most successful album Reach Out. The B-side of the single is the song I'll Turn to Stone . This song appears on the same album. I'll Turn to Stone is the only B-side of a single by The Four Tops who also managed to end up on the charts. The song did the # 76 position to reach the pop chart in the United States and the # 50 listing on the R & B list from the same country. Occupation [ edit ] * Lead: Levi Stubbs * Background: Abdul "Duke" Fakir , Lawrence Payton , Renaldo "Obie" Benson and The Andantes * Instrumentation: The Funk Brothers * Writers: Holland-Dozier-Holland * Production: Brian Holland and Lamont Dozier Category:1967 singles